


You Overtipped:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Diner Of Love Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheeseburgers, Chores, Consensual, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Diners, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, French Fries, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, Overtipping/Overtipped, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Small Talk/Chit Chat, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Detective Danny “Danno” Williams found a great diner to go to eat at it, He instantly felt attraction with the owner, Steve McGarrett, Does he feel it back?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Diner Of Love Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838989
Kudos: 5





	You Overtipped:

*Summary: Detective Danny “Danno” Williams found a great diner to go to eat at it, He instantly felt attraction with the owner, Steve McGarrett, Does he feel it back?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!!*

It was a exhausting & hard day at the **_Five-O Diner_** , Steve McGarrett was glad that it was over. There weren’t many customers, & he was doing his cleanup for the night. He heard the bell jingle, as the door opened, & closed. The Hunky Brunette said without looking, “Sit down anywhere, I will be with you in a second”, as he continued his chores.

“I am in no rush, Take your time”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as the blond was knocked out by how handsome the dark-haired man is. He pursues the menu, But kept sneaking subtle glances at Steve, while he was reading the menu. “I am Steve, I will be taking care of you, What can I get for you ?”, Steve asked with a smile, when he came over to him.

“A cheeseburger & fries, Please with a chocolate shake”, The Loudmouth Detective begged, as he remembered his own horrible day, that he had too. “One of those days ?, Excellent choice”, He went to prepare the meal for him. As soon as he sets the order down, Danny introduces himself, when the owner asked for his name. They made small talk, as he ate.

When Danny settles up the bill, He added a couple $10’s to the pile. As he was leaving, The Handsome Man called out to him, “Hey, You overtipped”, Danny winked at him, & said, “No, I didn’t”. He left the diner, Steve had a smile on his face, & found Danny very attractive too. He can’t wait to get to know him even more. He whistled, as he went to close up his place for the night, & dreams about what would it be like to kiss him.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
